30 Things About Slaine and Inaho
by Rellionna
Summary: [SureIna] Berbagai macam drabble singkat tentang Slaine dan Inaho. Mulai dari gombal gagal sampai curhatan isi dompet.


**Aldnoah Zero**

 **Belongs to Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

* * *

 **Warning! —** Ketahuilah saya hanya fans nyasar yang terlalu mencintai Kaizuka Inaho. Dan sejujurnya saya belum pernah sekali pun menonton Aldnoah Zero (baru nonton trailernya doang orz) #AIB

Jadi kemungkinan besar seluruh karakter yang ada akan menjadi OOC parah, mohon dimaklumi— meskipun saya tetap berusaha membuat Slaine dan Inaho tetap sebagaimana mestinya #ZERAH

Satu lagi— halo, saya author baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya ya!

* * *

Sebelum membaca ada baiknya kalian kencangkan sabuk pengaman karena saya akan membawa kalian terbang menggunakan Kataphrakt bernama— _Penistaan 2.0 KzInB._ Selamat menikmati

* * *

 **1\. Di Hati**

* * *

"Slaine, liat Inaho nggak?"

"Selalu."

"….Inaho— dimana?"

"Di hatiku."

"Slaine—"

"Aku cinta Inaho."

Sayangnya Lemrina tidak peduli.

* * *

 **2\. Gombal**

* * *

Inaho itu jenius— mungkin karena saking jeniusnya dia jadi tidak bisa membedakan yang mana serius yang mana bercanda.

"Inaho, aku mau _memakanmu_ deh rasanya."

"Jangan bodoh, Slaine. Aku bukan bahan makanan yang bisa kamu makan— kecuali kalau kau itu memang seorang kanibal."

Dan Slaine harus menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan _headbang_ di atas meja.

* * *

 **3\. Gombal (2)**

* * *

"Aku benci kamu Inaho, sejak kau hadir dalam hidupku… aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti untuk selalu—"

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal."

Sekali lagi Slaine harus menahan diri untuk tidak memakan meja kalau tidak mau dianggap sinting.

* * *

 **4\. Kesepakatan**

* * *

"Oranye itu… istimewa. Seindah langit senja, sesegar buah jeruk, semanis permen lollipop."

"Dan oranye itu Inaho."

Slaine dan Calm pun berpelukan sebagai ungkapan kesepakatan. Sungguh pertemanan yang indah.

* * *

 **5\. Yang Manis Dan Menggiurkan?**

* * *

Suatu hari Nina melempar pertanyaan serius pada Calm dan Slaine.

"Yang manis dan menggiurkan selain kue di toko itu apa ya?"

Lalu dijawab serempak, "Kaizuka Inaho."

Keduanya pun kembali berpelukan.

* * *

 **6\. Yang Disukai Inaho**

* * *

Meski Calm dan Slaine kerap kali sependapat soal Inaho. Ada saat dimana keduanya sama-sama ingin saling membunuh akibat perbedaan pendapat.

"YANG DISUKAI INAHO ITU TELUR DADAR WAHAI CALM CRAFTMAN!"

"SALAH! YANG DISUKAI INAHO ITU TELUR REBUS WAHAI SLAINE SAAZBAUM TROYARD!"

Dan semua itu berakhir dengan kemenangan telak yang diraih oleh Yuki.

"Inaho suka apapun tentang telur, _gaes_."

* * *

 **7\. Delusi**

* * *

"Selamat datang Tuan, sebagai makan malam anda ingin corn soup, fish and chops, atau… _a-ku_?" adalah hal pertama yang Slaine dengar begitu pintu rumah Inaho terbuka.

Sayangnya— semua itu hanyalah delusi semata.

"Ngapain kamu malam-malam ke sini?"

* * *

 **8\. Yang Lebih Memabukan**

* * *

Apa yang lebih memabukan dari sebotol minuman keras?

Senyuman kekanakan yang terlalu amat sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh Inaho.

* * *

 **9\. Wanita**

* * *

Slaine sudah paham, hal pertama yang tidak boleh dilakukan terhadap seorang gadis adalah… _jangan pernah membahas soal berat badannya._

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan bertanya soal berat badanmu kok, Inaho."

Sepertinya Slaine khilaf kalau Inaho itu bukanlah spesies yang sensitif soal tubuh alias wanita.

* * *

 **10\. Jatuh**

* * *

"INAHO JATUH _GAES_ ‼!"

"Hah?! Dimana?!"

"Kenapa adikku bisa terjatuh?!"

"Inaho tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Inaho jatuh dimana, oy!"

"Jatuh dalam pelukanku, _gaes_."

Sungguh, Slaine yang sedang kasmaran itu kadang-kadang bisa membuat darah naik juga.

* * *

 **11\. Satu-satu**

* * *

"Satu, satu… aku sayang Inaho. Dua, dua… juga sayang Inaho. Tiga, tiga… masih sayang Inaho. Satu, dua, tiga… aku cinta—"

"Ngomong Inaho lagi gue bakar lu, Slaine."

* * *

 **12\. Yuk Berangkat**

* * *

"Inaho."

"Hm."

"Berangkat yuk."

"Hm? Kemana?"

"Berangkat ke pelaminan."

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard— masih mencoba menggombali Inaho.

* * *

 **13\. Blaberidae sp.**

* * *

"Ada satu hal yang aku benci."

Slaine menegakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba tatkala mendadak Inaho memulai curhatannya.

"A-apa?" Slaine berharap itu bukan soal gombalan gagalnya atau pelukan dari belakangnya yang tiba-tiba.

" _Blaberidae sp._ "

Dan Slaine harus uring-uringan membaca satu-persatu buku di perpustakaan untuk menemukan sang pemilik nama latin _blaberidae sp._

* * *

 **14\. Pablo Ruiz Picasso**

* * *

Untuk membuktikan kejeniusan Inaho pada Lemrina, Slaine melemparkan pertanyaan. "Inaho, nama lengkap Pablo Ruiz Picasso itu siapa sih?"

Lalu Inaho menjawab seperti sebuah _shinkansen_. "Pablo— atau El Pablito —Diego Jose Santiago Fransisco de Paula Juan Nepumuchen Crispin Crispiano de los Remedios Cipriana de la Santisima Trinidad Ruiz Blasco y Picasso Lopez. Kenapa memangnya?"

Dan Lemrina pun menganga takjub.

* * *

 **15\. Pisau**

* * *

"Inaho— di antara pisau daging yang tajam dan tumpul kamu pilih yang mana?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk bunuh orang, misalnya."

"Aku pilih yang tumpul."

"Oh! Kamu tidak tega ya membunuh orang."

"Bukan, kalau pakai yang tumpul kemungkinan besar kematiannya akan berjalan lambat dan itu akan menjadi siksaan paling menyakitkan selagi kita berusaha mengoyak dagingnya dengan pisau tumpul, kan?"

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard— bersumpah untuk tidak membuat Inaho marah padanya sedikit pun.

* * *

 **16\. Bahan**

* * *

" _Gaes_ , aku kekurangan bahan gombal…"

Slaine menangis, Calm memeluk prihatin.

* * *

 **17\. Kata Yuki**

* * *

"Gombalin Inaho sama dengan gombalin binatang."

Kaizuka Yuki— menyamakan adik sendiri dengan binatang.

* * *

 **18\. Valak**

* * *

"Semua lagi demam Valak." Inko membuka percakapan.

"Tapi aku demam Inaho."

Inaho bengong, Inko muntah, Nina pasang muka _innocent_. Slaine masih terjebak dalam delusinya.

* * *

 **19\. Balasan**

* * *

Inaho sudah lelah dengan segala kalimat tidak jelas yang diucapkan Slaine padanya. Awalnya dia kurang paham apa maksud Slaine— hingga Rayet memberitahunya bahwa itu disebut sebagai _gombalan_. Dan kali ini inaho bermaksud membalas.

 ** _128√e0_**

"Hah— apaan itu, Inaho?" Slaine mengerjap, bingung.

"Coba hapus bagian atasnya sedikit."

Dan Slaine pun kejang akibat perasaan bahagia yang tak lagi terbendung.

* * *

 **20\. Slaine**

* * *

"Siapa yang kamu benci?"

"Slaine."

"Siapa yang paling mengganggu?"

"Slaine."

"Siapa yang seenaknya?"

"Slaine."

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?"

"Slaine."

"Siapa yang—"

"Semua pertanyaanmu akan kujawab dengan namamu, Slaine."

"Oke berarti pertanyaan tadi _siapa yang kamu cintai_ itu jawabannya Slaine ya."

Inaho lompat dari gedung saat itu juga.

* * *

 **21\. Paling Enak**

* * *

"Inaho— yang paling enak didengar itu yang mana? _Jeruk memakan kelelawar_ atau _jeruk dimakan kelelawar_?" Slaine memandang Inaho penuh harap— sekalian menjebak.

"Jeruk dimakan kelelawar."

"Oke, kamu positif _uke_."

"Hah?"

Slaine tertawa penuh kemenangan.

* * *

 **22\. Veritaserum**

* * *

"Aku butuh _veritaserum_." Slaine bertopang dagu, Lemrina memandang bingung. "Apaan tuh?"

"Serum kejujuran."

"Buat apa?"

"Buat aku cekokin ke Inaho."

"HAH?!" Lemrina menggebrak meja— tunggu, ini Slaine bicara apa sih? Kok dia gagal paham? Ceritanya Slaine mau meracuni Inaho gitu? Bukannya dia cinta Inaho? Lagian serum kejujuran itu apa gunanya?

"Supaya dia bisa jujur padaku soal perasaannya, _awh~_ "

Lemrina minggat.

* * *

 **23\. Indonesia**

* * *

"Kalau ke Indonesia, pertama kita ke Bali dulu."

"Oke."

"…terus ke Jogja."

"Oke."

"…terus ke Jakarta."

"Oke."

"…terus ke hatiku, Inaho."

"Oke— eh, apa?"

Kaizuka Inaho— sang jenius yang lemot mendadak.

* * *

 **24\. Di Indonesia**

* * *

Di Indonesia, Slaine harus berkali-kali menarik tangan Inaho agar tetap di dekatnya— sekalian menjaga isi dompetnya. Karena tiap kali melewati warung nasi, Inaho pasti selalu meleng, minta dibelikan makanan.

"Ada telur balado."

"Nanti aja."

"Itu namanya telur orek, Slaine."

"Iya."

"Telur kecap."

"Nanti bikin."

"Kerak telur."

"Kapan-kapan ya."

"Ada yang namanya semur telur, Slaine."

"Nanti aja ya."

Serius, ini kenapa Inaho jadi cerewet dan manja begini sih?

* * *

 **25\. Curhat**

* * *

"Tahu nggak? Aku capek, Kisaki- _san_."

"Kenapa Slaine? Kok capek?"

"Capek menjaga isi dompet dari si maniak telur."

Mendadak keduanya banjir air mata. "Sabar ya…"

* * *

 **26\. Hangat**

* * *

"Inaho kemari!"

Inaho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun tetap mendekati Slaine yang tengah duduk di depan tv.

"Sini!"

Inaho berjalan lambat, berniat duduk di sebelah Slaine. Namun secara tiba-tiba saja Slaine menarik tangannya, membuatnya harus duduk di pangkuan sang pemuda abu.

"Nah, begini…" Slaine memeluk Inaho seolah ia adalah sebuah guling yang empuk. "Hangat kan?"

Inaho diam, menunduk, perlahan wajahnya memerah. _Sialan_ batinnya kalap.

* * *

 **27\. Senyum**

* * *

Satu yang tak dapat membuat Slaine berpaling dari Inaho, senyum manis malu-malu yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya seorang.

* * *

 **28\. Mimpi**

* * *

Suatu hari Inaho bermimpi— untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dimana tak ada perang yang terjadi. Dan Slaine pun berusaha mengabulkan mimpi itu.

* * *

 **29\. Menunggu**

* * *

Slaine selalu menunggu— menunggu Inaho pulang dari sekolahnya lalu terkejut mendapati Slaine menjemputnya. Hingga ia sadar, Inaho sudah lama mati.

* * *

 **30\. Saksi**

* * *

Slaine memandangi kataphrakt berwarna oranye norak yang kini hanya menjadi pajangan dengan tatapan sendu. Sebuah kataphrakt usang yang menjadi saksi bisu kematian Inaho ketika ia membunuhnya.

* * *

 **A/N** Hae gaes, a-aku memang mengkapalkan SureIna bu-bukannya InaSure— tapi kudatang dengan damai kok. Ng-nggak bermaksud memicu perang antara kubu InaSure dan SureIna. Te-he~

#TimGEMIS


End file.
